fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Live-Action Movies
The "A Fairly Odd Movie" Series is a series of made-for-TV live-action movies based on "The Fairly OddParents", and taking place thirteen years after the timeline of the show. It stars Drake Bell as Timmy Turner and Daniella Monet as Tootie. Daran Norris, Susanne Blakeslee and Tara Strong reprise their roles from the cartoon as the voices of Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, respectively. The first installment of the series was "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!", which was released in 2011 as part of the celebration for the cartoon's tenth anniversary. With the success of the first film, a holiday-themed sequel, "A Fairly Odd Christmas", was announced and premiered in 2012, and a third movie, "A Fairly Odd Summer", was released in August 2014. On November 21st, 2014, a DVD featuring the three movies was released, named "A Fairly Odd Movie Trilogy". Cast Main Cast The following cast has appeared in every movie so far *Drake Bell as Timmy Turner *Daniella Monet as Tootie *Daran Norris as Mr. Turner / Animated Cosmo (voice) *Susanne Blakeslee as Animated Wanda (voice) *Tara Strong as Poof (voice - baby noises) *Teryl Rothery as Mrs. Turner *Mark Gibbon as Jorgen Von Strangle *David Lewis as Denzel Crocker *Devon Weigel as Vicky Other Casts These are casts who only appeared in one or two movies *Chris Anderson as Chester McBadbat *Jesse Reid as A.J. *Olivia Steele-Falconeras as Katie *Diego Martinez as Mouse *Butch Hartman as Maitre D' *Harrison Houde as Hall Monitor *Christie Laing as Janice *Travis Turner and Dingle Dave *Devyn Daltonas as Christmas Carol *Tony Cox as Elmer the Elder Elf *Eric Bauza as Foop (voice) *Scott Baio as Foop (live-action) *Carter Hastings as Marty Mulligan *Ella Anderson as Mitzie Mulligan *TBA as Anti-Fairy Council *Tony Alcantar as Mr. Ed Leadly Full Cast *A Fairly Odd Movie *A Fairly Odd Christmas *A Fairly Odd Summer Films Reception Ratings "Grow Up, Timmy Turner!" attracted 5.8 million on its premiere night, and 7.3 million viewers total (Live+7 days DVR). It is also the top-rated broadcast on cable networks for the week ending on July 10, 2011, and current ranks as the top original TV movie on basic cable for the year of 2011. "A Fairly Odd Christmas" attracted 4.473 million watchers on its premiere night,TV By The Numbers and posted impressive triple-digit gains over last year. The premiere also bested its closest competitor (Disney) by triple-digits, with K2-11 (7.2/2.4 million, +140%), K6-11 (8.3/1.7 million, +152%) and T9-14 (5.7/1.2 million, +119%) and total viewers (4.5 million, +164%).NICKELODEON RATINGS HIGHLIGHTS FOR NOVEMBER 26 – DECEMBER 2, 2012 It became the 5th most watched program on Nickelodeon of 2012.Nick and More! tweet "A Fairly Odd Summer" was number one in its time period (8:00–9:30 p.m.) with Kids 2-11 (5.0/1.6M, +43% versus a year ago) and Kids 6-11 (5.7/1.1M, +27%), and averaged 2.8M total viewers. Nickelodeon Ratings Highlights for July 28 – August 3, 2014 Critical and Fan Response Despite the huge ratings, "Grow Up Timmy Turner" gained mixed reviews from critics and among the fanbase . Common Sense Media gave the film a 4 stars out of 5, saying that "Series-inspired TV movie is great fun for families". However, Robert Lloyd from Los Angeles Times considered the pirate battle sequence as the movie's highlight, saying that "nothing that follows it is as well paced or as much fun", and criticized Bell's acting as Timmy Turner.TV review: 'A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner' on Nickelodeon - L.A. Times The critical in general praised Mark Gibbon and David Lewis' acting as Jorgen and Crocker respectivelly.Nick and More - “Grow Up, Timmy Turner!”: A Fairly Odd Surprise The film was well received by fans, holding a score of 7.2/10 on TV.com.A Fairly OddMovie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner - TV.com At the same time, it's largely criticized by its contradictions with the original series, most of them regarding some of "Da Rules" established on the cartoon. The fanbase also generally complains on the poor usage of the show’s large cast of characters, as the small roles of Chester McBadbat and A.J. and the non-participation of Trixie Tang and other beloved characters in the movie. The lack of explanation on Tootie's reasons to leave Dimmsdale in first place, as well on her sibling relationship with Vicky not being explored are also some of the most common complaints."A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!" Talkback (Spoilers) - Page 25 "A Fairly Odd Christmas" was also mixed reviewed. Common Sense Media gave the film a 3 stars out of 5.Common Sense Media - A Fairly Odd Christmas TV Review Robert Lloyd from Los Angeles Times said the movie does "a nice job" honoring "their animated originals", but criticized the lack of originality in the script.Television review: 'A Fairly Odd Christmas' offers cheer to show fans In general, the movie was largely criticized for having a too complex story line and "confusing details". However, it was much praised for the well-done blending of live-action and CGI. "It's amazing how natural the fairies' presence feels among the rest of the cast (...)" Fans gave the movie a score of 7.9/10 on TV.com.A Fairly Odd Christmas - TV.com The fanbase in general considered this film better than the first one, praising the presence of David Lewis' Mr. Crocker as a main protagonist.A Fairly Odd Christmas (TALKBACK) "A Fairly Odd Summer" wasn't reviewed by many media vehicles, but cartoon critic Joey Tedesco heavily criticized the "last 15 minutes" of the film, saying it was "terrible" and "magnificently mind blogging". YouTube reviewer PIEGUYRULZ complained on the heavy presence of Marty and Mitzie throughout the movie, saying they were "obnoxious" and "bad written" characters and that the movie failed on making the audience care about them. However, about the final twist, he says that "character-wise, it's the perfect ending for Timmy's story arc". Both disliked on the way the movie ignored development from the previous films, like Crocker's bond with Timmy at the end of "Odd Christmas", and how the movie relies on coincidences to intersect the plots. Cartoon Palooza Review: A Fairly Odd Summer Fairly Odd Summer Review - by PIEGUYRULZ The public has given the movie an average score of 3,6 out of 5, after a total of 28.279 votes in Google Play. A Fairly Odd Summer - Movies on Google Play The fans of the series have complained on the movie, mostly for Timmy's transformation in the end of it, how it makes Timmy's development into a more mature self in the previous films pointless, and leaves no explanation for how the future will be for his relationships with Tootie and his parents. The presence of Foop, instead of villains best known by the public, and Marty and Mitzie also suffered critics by the fandom.Spongey444 Review on 'A Fairly Odd Summer' Toonzone Forums - Fairly OddParents Week of Premieres 7/28-8/1 Continuity Issues Since the first movie premiere in 2011, it's been constantly discussed by fans if the movies were canon to the original cartoon series - it means, if they would follow the same continuity as the one established in the show - or not. Accusations of the first film, "Grow Up, Timmy Turner!", not being canon started due to contradictions regarding some of "Da Rules" established on the cartoon, for example, during the film, Timmy ends up telling A.J. and Chester about having fairies, and according to the cartoon, when a godchild reveals the existence of his fairies they're taken away immediately by a floating giant "Da Rules" book. None of this happens, but Timmy later does lose his fairies, after kissing Tootie, and doesn't immediately forgets about their existence, as the cartoon tells it should happen. Also, during the movie, Cosmo and Wanda act as if they have never turned into humans before, which they did in "Transparents", and Timmy says that the only girl he has ever kissed was Tootie, but he kisses Trixie Tang during "Wishology!". When "A Fairly Odd Christmas" came out, it also had some contradictions to the series' continuity, like Santa Claus' workshop being totally different of how it looked in "Christmas Everyday!". At the time the first movie came out, when asked if it were canon or not, former storyboard artist Dave Thomas said "Butch was deeply involved in every step" of the film-making, but concluded that the fan should make his own interpretation of the story.Dave Thomas' blog However in 2013, Season 9 premiered with the addition of Sparky, a fairy-dog, as a main character. He's not seen or mentioned during the live-action movies, all taking place thirteen years after the events of the main series, and in "A Fairly Odd Movie", there is even a scene in which Wanda states that Timmy doesn't have a dog. This causes a big contradiction and one of the main reasons for the movies being considered non-canon. It was speculated that the dog could have been already dead during the events of the live-action movies (since Earth dogs live around 15 years), but in "Fairly OddPet" Sparky states that "fairy dogs can't die", making this theory unacceptable. However in the next season, Sparky was removed from the show due to negative reception fixing this contradiction. Later, in the season 9 episode, "School of Crock", Poof learns how to talk and ends the episode speaking full sentences. In the live-action movies, Poof is still communicating only by baby noises and by saying his own name, and the first movie even has his first words, voiced by Randy Jackson, causing the biggest contradiction of all. Timmy's transformation into a fairy at the end of A Fairly Odd Summer contradicts his human adulthood in the good future from Channel Chasers. References Category:Lists Category:Fairly OddParents Category:TV movies Category:Specials